Injokes
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE IS CLASSIFIED AS: NSFW This is the best article on the wiki - Josrence44 Whilst the RMM is a serious clan, we can't be serious all the time. In our spare/off time, strange and hilarious things often happen. This page will brief you on the terms, in-jokes, and various references you may come acrost in the RMM. =Gruehole= Named after Gruezilla, the Gruehole is the result of a terrible mining method that consists of tunneling straight down to find caves, leading to the deaths of many unsuspecting people. Gruezilla was eventually sentenced to the Obsidian Challenge as punishment, but he evaded consequence by people not giving a crap. =7th battalion, battalion of epicness, weed smoking dinosaurs, and better-than-you-ness= 7th battalion is an imaginary battalion formed by Iguana to form a bond between everyone with a name that had the letter I. Anyone who had a name that began with that letter instantly became an officer. Ikroth approves of this battalion. This battalion is also sometimes referred to as the 7rd battalion. =Royal Military of Minecraft= A spin-off clan of the RMM that never took off, and was in fact blown up in the hangar (presumably by 5th battalion). =Tacle Spire= A travesty of architecture founded by Ten_Tacles, when used in large numbers, will cause people to cut themselves. A tacle spire, defined by Ten_Tacles himself, is "Made of win, for the win." What a liar incredibly serious man who speaks the truth. loser. =The Arrow Truth= At the start of the second smp server map, Shapeshiftr had built an arrow at spawn to point people in the direction of a metropolis in progress. A former member of the RMM 1Grayghost had joined the server and followed the arrow but was unable to find the metropolis and told Shape that the arrow was a lie. Shape responded by saying that the arrow truth and soon realized that it did not. =Pulling a LordAidan= To fall off of something and die. A lot. Especially on floating island maps. =Pulling a ShapeShiftr= To start something and never finish it. Ever. Especially anything that had to do with promotions. =Pulling a Cosine= To leave in the middle of something important because of real life. A lot. Especially during anything that had to do with promotions. =Pulling a Roze= TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP. =Pulling a Ipope= REDACTED -> For more information, talk to the other members of the clan, as this data is too sensitive for public revelation. Beware though, doing this is capable of freezing entire clans and destorying empires. All by doing this. =Spilling the milk= LuciferZ, in celebration of the formation of Sixth Battalion, crashed our home server by spilling milk. =Constipation, or how I learned to love the... HNNNNNNNNNNGHHH= Constipation plays a key role in demonstrating one's intense displeasure in something. Gielnor was the starter of this trend, making a HHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGHHHHH sound every time he lost The Game. Many other members have adopted this expression, including Josrence44 (who often makes the sound whether there is a reason or not). Common uses include substitution for Hello and Goodbye.